1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multifunction user interface and network sensor system which provides a low profile streamlined combination keypad and sensor. The multifunction user interface is provided as an add-on option to a more basic and lower cost sensor module which provides a plurality of parameter sensors in one sensor module, but does not provide a display or keypad to enable a person at the sensor module to access and control parameters of the system.
More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a multifunction user interface and network sensor system as might be utilized in an occupied space networked environment such as an automated commercial or industrial building in which sensors are installed to sense and control various parameters therein. The sensors can include an occupancy sensor, such as a passive infrared (PIR) sensor or an active infrared sensor or an ultrasonic sensor, a temperature sensor, an ambient light sensor, a relative humidity sensor, a CO.sub.2 sensor, and other parameter sensors.
It would be desirable to provide a plurality of such parameter sensors in one sensor module which can interface with one or more distributed common bus processor control systems to control operation of security systems, energy management systems, etc. in the occupied space networked environment. Such processor control systems are available commercially which incorporate networking such as an Echelon LONWORKS system, CEBus, BacNet, etc.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Traditionally, separate sensors have been used for occupancy sensing, ambient light sensing, temperature sensing, etc. in separate lighting control systems, Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) control systems, Demand Side Management (DSM) electrical load control systems, and security systems, although modules combining occupancy sensing and ambient light sensing have been used previously.